


Our new family

by k0777



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0777/pseuds/k0777
Summary: Castle family fluff
Relationships: Iris & Nasch, iris and rio
Kudos: 2





	Our new family

recently watched zexal again and thought of this cute fanfic warning major fluff:)

Shark "Nash" castle and Rio "Marin" Castle got home after a long and exhausting day of dueling, Vector and Don Thousand rose up to declare war on Barian world, but

luckily their faithful king and queen were able to vanquish them in a tag duel. They were fighting for something more than just their home now though. "Mommmmy

dadddddy, yes you read that right Marin and Nash fierce Barian warriors were now the proud parents to the little girl that Shark had rescued some time ago, Iris. "Hi

babygirl", Shark and Rio smiled as she immediately snuggled into both her parent's arms, the seven year old girl in question broke out in a fit of giggles as she was

smothered in kisses by the two most important people in her life "Did you have fun with Uncle Yuma and Aunt Tori princess", Rio asked."Yuh huh mommy", the little girl

nodded happily "I almost beat Uncle Yuma in a duel" "You did now, that's my girl" Shark said tickling her "hehehehe stop it daddy, mommy help me, don't worry sweetie

mommy's coming", Marin laughed as she gently nabbed her little girl out of Shark's arms prompting the still giggling girl to stick her tongue out at her daddy while

snuggling in her mommy. "Did you and daddy beat those meanies", the little girl asked with a notable tremor in her voice. "Now what do you think cupcake",Rio cooed

rubbing her daughter's back and bouncing her gently making the little one giggle again. "They never stood a chance against your mommy and daddy", she assured her

happy little girl nuzzling her. " T h That's good", Iris said with a yawn. "Awwww, someone's tired", Rio cooed rocking her baby back and forth while singing her favorite

lullaby. After awhile both parents heard the soft snoring of their sleeping child. Shark gently picking her up and carrying her to her bed, he kissed her cheek and was

about leave his daughter to drift off to dreamland when her gentle voice called him back "daddy"? "yes princess", he replied with a gentle smile "Can we duel tomorrow",

she asked with a gigantic smile. "Count on it sweet pea", he said with a chuckle, "but you have to go to bed", he said with a wink making her giggle. "Ok daddy". "That's

my good girl, I love you Sweetheart". "I love you too daddy", the barian princess mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

Love it? Hate it? Think I should jump off a cliff ? :) I think it's sad that we never see Iris again, and I just thought this was perfect, and no Rio and shark aren't married. When I thought of this I just had in my head that they were the parents


End file.
